The Wedding Night
by akili
Summary: This is overflow from my fiction Love Letters that was too explicit for the T rating on that story. This story is not for younger readers. It can stand on its own, but goes better with the rest of Love Letters.


Disclaimer: I don't own Spock or Nyota.

* * *

Nyota expected something dark, dank and with chains just in case Spock needed to be restrained. She was thinking dungeon, not beautifully manicured suite in a secluded structure on Andoria. Spock did not know much more about the location, but recalled that his father had been in contact with his friend who was an Andorian ambassador. Nyota had never been nervous about touching Spock but she was tentative now. She definitely noticed the change in him from the pon farr. She was thinking about how to approach him when the decision was made for her.

Spock came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He pressed his face into her hair and inhaled. Spock felt his hunger grow. He was conflicted. He wanted to consume Nyota in every way possible, but he wanted to protect her as well. She turned in his arms and looked at him.

"Are you alright Spock?" Nyota noticed the conflict on his face.

"I wish to do things with you, to you, that we have never done before. I am afraid that I will frighten you, hurt you or both." Spock cast his eyes downward.

"What sort of things?" Nyota raised an eyebrow at Spock. She actually knew what to expect. T'Mana had been quite explicit when she spoke about common Vulcan mating behaviors. When Spock had described pon farr to her months earlier, she was envisioning blood letting and torture. T'Mana, ever practical, explained that it was likely that Spock's possessive nature would be amplified and that his need to mark her would become more pressing. T'Mana told Nyota that Spock may forget his own strength in his urgent need to mate but that she could avoid getting hurt by keeping their bond open and in the forefront of their minds. T'Mana also indicated that it would be appropriate for Nyota to behave more dominantly than she ordinarily might. Nyota had raised her eyebrows at that last suggestion, unsure if she disliked the implication that she was not generally dominant enough more than the suggestion of what might come when she was alone with Spock.

"I... I cannot say." Spock felt embarrassed. Nyota pulled his face toward hers and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Spock. You belong to me now. I am not making a request. Tell me what you want to do to me." Nyota had stayed in the hot shower portion of Spock's mind but suddenly the temperature went up. Nyota had to catch her breath, but she did not retreat and she did not stop her eye contact with Spock.

"I wish to tear your dress away with my bare hands. I wish to mark you with my teeth and the scent of my sweat." Spock spoke softly and braced for Nyota's rejection.

"And what, in turn, would you like me to do to you?" Nyota breathed along his skin. The heat of Spock's mind went up. It no longer felt like a hot shower, but as though she were standing just outside a blast furnace, but she held herself there and refused to retreat.

"I..." Spock was at a loss for words. He had not thought that far ahead, sure that Nyota would insist on bargaining his actions down to something gentler.

"I want to rake my nails along your back until I draw emerald blood from you Spock. I do not want there to be any doubt that you are mine." Nyota smiled up at him, this smile very different from the happy beaming during their bonding ceremony. Spock did not know what to make of this smile, but he felt his hunger growing. He would not be able to restrain himself much longer.

"That is..." Spock felt a growl vibrate through his chest as he kissed Nyota, "acceptable."

"There has to be one thing Spock." Nyota chided him softly. "You must promise me that we will remain in contact mentally. Can you do that? Can you make sure you always feel my coolness? If you go too far away from it, back into your own mind, we will stop." Nyota narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't want to stop do you?"

Spock made the promise. He had never encountered this side of Nyota before, but he found that it suited him quite well. He felt it was fair since she had never encountered his pon farr before. Spock thought about saving the white dress but the thought was out of his mind too quickly. He lifted skirt and, with his hands at the seam that the skirt met the bodice, he tore. He found the sound of ripping cotton to be very satisfying. He pulled tore the bodice in two and threw it behind Nyota. He did not know what to expect on her face but he was not expecting defiance. She told him that she would not be the only one that was nude and demanded that he remove his tunic. Spock happily obliged. He decided that he very much enjoyed this side of Nyota. He was even more confident in his decision to make her his bond mate.

The dress in tatters on the floor, Spock lifted Nyota by the waist. The move was so sudden and effortless Nyota's head spun. She wrapped her legs around his waist to stabilize herself. The look in Spock's eyes was intensely dark and the heat from his skin nearly singed her fingertips. He looked up into her eyes as he kissed her collarbone. He traveled down the front of her body with his mouth, his kisses transforming into nibbles, nibbles transforming into bites. Spock's mouth reached Nyota's nipple and pulled it in. Spock relished the taste of her skin, its texture so soft and cool. He also enjoyed the feeling of her growing wetness against his stomach.

Nyota tried to grind herself into Spock's abdomen but found the angle to be wrong. Spock's tongue was on fire against the skin of her breast and with every intricate movement, she felt a ripple up her spine. Nyota started to move against Spock, attempting to change position but his hands were impossibly strong and held her tightly. His mouth moved between her breasts, teeth grazing the valley between. She felt him move his hands down, cupping each cheek of her buttocks, moving her higher along his body.

Spock's hunger burst through him, an explosion of magma that he dared not fight. He spun Nyota around and released her abruptly. She landed on the bed with a small sound, something between a moan and a yelp of surprise. Spock could not get the image of consuming her out of his mind, so he knelt on the floor before the bed. Spock wanted nothing more than to feel every drop of Nyota's arousal cover his face. He tasted her, the mix of cinnamon and something inexplicable heady on his tongue. Her moan only made Spock feel things more intensely. He let his tongue explore her until she cried his name. He did not stop when he felt her shaking thighs become still again. He continued until he had brought her again and again.

Only after Nyota lay still after the sixth time, Spock felt the pressure in his lok become overwhelming. He had been erect since they entered the room, the very last remnants of his control keeping him flaccid during the ceremony. Nyota opened herself to him, welcoming his burning length with her cool wetness. Spock had been with Nyota in this manner many times before, but it had never been like this. Every stroke he made lit another fire in his chest. Nyota responded beautifully. She met his hips with hers, her breasts gently grazing his chest. Spock lifted Nyota's hips up and put her knees over his shoulders. He plunged into her, his thrusts deepening with every moan of Nyota's pleasure.

Nyota could not see. Her vision blurred and her mind was overwhelmed by the sensations that Spock was causing in her body. His skin was scalding against hers but it felt perfect deep inside of her. Through the meld she could feel him nearing climax, she focused on her own orgasm as it grew in her pelvis and a loop of feedback was created as they came together.

***

When Nyota woke a few hours later, her fingertips still tingled. She could tell by Spock's breathing that he was awake. She could tell by his hardness pressed against her back that he was still not sated. She pulled his arm around her, letting him know that she was awake. Suddenly Nyota could feel Spock's breath hot against her neck, his body rigid with tension.

"Do it Spock." Nyota whispered, her eyes closed. Nothing happened. She rolled over and faced him. "Why won't you mark me Spock? I can feel your desire pressing against my mind." Nyota looked into Spock's eyes. She saw such raw need there. When she touched his mind, stepping forward into the dry heat of a fire, she could feel his conflict. He wanted to make her his more than anything, but he thought it would drive her away.

Nyota caressed the side of his face. She kissed his lips lightly at first but then felt his desire swim through her mind. She pressed harder. She kissed Spock with so much force that his lips were cut against his own teeth. Spock's response was sudden as his conflict was chased away by Nyota's aggression. Spock's fingertips dug into her back as he pulled her tightly against him. Nyota bit Spock's lip. By the time that Spock tasted his own blood she had moved down his body, biting her way down the muscled expanse of his chest. Nyota nipped at his flat belly pausing only at the place where his thighs joined his hips. Nyota traced joint with her tongue. Her pace was agonizingly slow. Spock began to buck against her but she held his hips steady with her hands.

He was so broad and hard that Nyota's delicate fingers could not completely grasp the base of him. She slid her tongue along the underside of him. He drew a sharp breath at the coolness of her mouth on his lok. Nyota licked him thoroughly, guided by his involuntary gasps and moans. At last she took him in her mouth, her hand sliding up to meet her lips half way. Spock could not take it any longer. He needed to be inside of Nyota. He sat up suddenly and pulled Nyota into his arms. She straddled him, hovering just above his pulsing organ. Spock's eyes registered confusion and frustration.

"Not until you mark me. You may not take me again until I know that I am yours." Nyota fought to keep the breathiness and arousal out of her voice. She wanted him to know that she was serious.

Spock stared at Nyota for a long while, mentally venturing closer to the cool morning fog that led deeper into her mind. He moved forward and found nothing frightened, only loving. Spock leaned forward and bit her at the place where her neck met her shoulder. It was his very favorite part of her body and he realized that he had wanted to do so ever since he had seen her sit down in his class room that first day. Nyota screamed, but it was not in fear or pain. She slid onto him at that moment, her nails digging into his shoulders, droplets of clover green liquid appearing at her fingertips. Spock held her tightly as she rode him, his fingertips leaving bruises around her waist. She acted out his desires, biting his face, neck, lips and finally his ears. He exploded into her then, his head bent toward her, her teeth still tugging at the pointed tip.

***

The next days were frenzied. Spock aroused Nyota in ways she had never contemplated. Nyota drew climaxes from Spock when he was sure he had no further energy. Their love making was intense yet tender. Nyota had been afraid that Spock would be a mindless monster, but he was simply himself, unrestrained. Nyota marveled that such passion lay within him at all times, just under the surface. She indulged herself in it, pulling pillow talk and declarations of affection from her usually taciturn lover. He attended to her pleasure before his own, learning that a fully functioning meld allowed him to experience her delight as though it were his own. They rode each other, savoring the sensations of the other's body, Spock's fever constantly growing against Nyota's skin. Nyota bit Spock, growled her approval as he returned the favor and clung to him in every moment. Spock's hands were familiar with Nyota, but during the pon farr, he felt that he had truly become one with her.

Fortunately for Nyota, Spock needed more food than she did. Otherwise, she was sure that he would have continued for the entire five days that remained in his pon farr without stopping. It was not the sex that was exhausting; although she was feeling a bit sore, it was Spock's constant emotional fluctuation. He was up and down constantly. He alternated between extreme happiness and petulance, between anxiety and possessiveness. Nyota had no idea that he was constantly suppressing these emotions. The worst part was his unresolved grief. The bonding ceremony left Spock thinking about his mother and Vulcan, which led him to think about leaving New Vulcan. Nyota could not think of how to comfort him beyond the usual methods and let him be at peace with the grief. Ultimately, Spock's mood would cycle on its own to other things.

Spock returned to their room with a large tray of Andorian food, some of the most popular in the galaxy. Spock surprised Nyota by asking her if she would mind if he meditated for the rest of the evening.

"No. I mean, if that is what you want to do, it is fine with me." Nyota stroked Spock's bare chest absently as they leaned into the pillows on their bed, both stuffed to the brim with food. Nyota yawned.

"I think that I may be coming back to my normal self Nyota." Spock turned and looked at her very seriously. "I am grateful for your patience during this time. I meant everything I said during our ceremony. It was not simply my lack of control speaking for me."

"I certainly hope not." Nyota looked at Spock's face and felt the familiar surge of love for him, even more now that their meld was healed and they were truly bonded. She let the feeling drift to him from her own mind. Spock turned and spooned her, contentedly inhaling their mingled scents on her skin. He traced the impressions of his teeth that crossed her back and shoulders. Nyota began to doze slightly against Spock's warmth. Spock shifted his shoulders and enjoyed the dull pain of the cuts on his back. Nyota snuggled in against him.

"Are you going to meditate?" She asked, drowsy from food and exertion.

"Would you prefer that I stay here and keep you warm?"

"No." Nyota sighed softly. "You should meditate. You've had a rough week." Nyota drew his hand toward her mouth and gently kissed it. She felt Spock's reaction against her bare thigh. Nyota laughed.

"Nyota, sometimes I believe that you are your own form of meditation." Spock settled in beside her. "You are certainly as rewarding and calming as any other form that I have attempted."

* * *

Author's note: This is some mature overflow that did not make it to my longer fic: Love Letters, Chapter 16 (The healing, 2). Eeek. I HATE writing the naughty bits because I feel so cheesy, but I also didn't want to leave it out of the story completely. I mean, what is pon farr without some sexytimes? Plus these sexytimes weren't just there to be gratuitous-- at least I didn't mean them to be. In any event, if you want to know more about what led up to this whole scene, please check out Love Letters.


End file.
